


Ice Cream

by LorelaiSquared



Series: Advent Drabbles 2011 [12]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelaiSquared/pseuds/LorelaiSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar Drabble 2011: Day 12</p><p>Prompt from Tracy_Louisa: Buffy/Angel, Ice Cream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tracy_louisa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tracy_louisa).



Buffy sat vigil as Angel slept, her mind whirring as she contemplated a million possible explanations for how he’d managed to return from the hell she’d sent him to. Part of her wanted to tell Giles so he could research it, but another part of her wanted to keep this to herself - at least for now. The past few months had been filled with such heartache that she just wanted to be happy for once. Ignoring the warning voice in her head, she decided that when Angel woke she’d take him out for ice cream. What was happier than that?


End file.
